prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Hulk Hogan
| nomes de ringue =Super Destroyer Sterling Golden Hulk Hogan Hulk Machine Hollywood Hogan Mr. America Terry Boulder | data de nascimento =11 de agosto de 1953 | local de nascimento =Augusta, Georgia | data morte = | local morte = | estilo =Powerhouse | peso =137 kg | altura =1,98 m | Treinado por =Hiro Matsuda | estréia=Agosto de 1977 | retirada= }} Terrence Gene Bollea (Augusta, 11 de agosto de 1953) é um dos mais conhecidos lutadores de wrestling, tendo ficado famoso com o nome de ringue de Hulk Hogan e por ter trabalhado para a World Wrestling Entertainment e World Championship Wrestling. Venceu o WWE Championship seis vezes, o WCW World Heavyweight Championship sete vezes, e por duas vezes o AWA World Heavyweight Championship, o que fez dele campeão mundial por 14 vezes (somente Ric Flair tem mais, com 16 títulos conquistados). História Um dos mais carismáticos lutadores de todos os tempos, Hulk Hogan é um dos homens que ajudou a transformar o mundo da luta-livre profissional de uma brincadeira com fantasias em um dos bastiões do entretenimento norte americano. Seu nome é Terry Bollea, mas o mundo o conhece como "Hulk Hogan", o maior lutador de sempre. Ninguém, com exceção talvez de Frank Gotch na década de 1920, exerceu maior influência na história da Luta-livre profissional do que "Hulk Hogan". A luta livre estava presente na América do Norte por décadas, mas foi com o crescimento de Hogan que a popularidade do desporto excedeu todos os padrões anteriores. Hogan chamava as atenções não só por seus bíceps de 24 polegadas, mas por encorajar seus "pequenos Hulksters" a "Treinar, rezar, tomar vitaminas e acreditar em si mesmo". A enorme forma física de Hogan e sua personalidade o levaram além do mundo da luta livre até aparições pessoais, endossos, ações de caridade e mais recentemente à shows na TV e filmes. Hogan é considerado uma das figuras mais conhecidas do mundo. A "Hulkamania" gerou uma série de desenhos animados bem como pôsteres, camisetas e um incontável número de produtos. Uma comparação da luta livre americana antes de sua chegada ao alcance nacional e o que ela se tornou após sua ascensão ao estrelato revela um crescimento em popularidade sem paralelo em qualquer outro desporto. O impacto de Hulk na luta livre lembra o impacto de Michael Jordan no basquete; mas enquanto Jordan revolucionou seu desporto por puro talento, a influência de Hogan se deve quase que totalmente por sua personalidade e sua habilidade de animar o público. Ele era uma figura imponente no ringue e tinha pouco além disso para mostrar. Quem conhece luta livre diria que Hogan e suas técnicas são praticamente inexistentes. Não importava que Hulk Hogan não se aperfeiçoou na luta livre e sim que pelo outro lado Hulk Hogan fez a luta livre o que ela é hoje. Vince McMahon pode ter tornado sua federação nacional, mas sua busca pelo domínio global não teria sucesso sem uma estrela que pudesse vender ingressos, encabeçar pay-per-views, e trazer o desporto à grande mídia. Era um super-herói vivo, um exemplo no qual sua mensagem de "treino, orações, vitaminas" era também popular entre seus pais. Hulk Hogan se tornou o maior herói de seu desporto. Quando ele chocou o mundo da luta livre em 1996 no Bash at the Beach ao se tornar um vilão, ele instantaneamente se tornou o maior vilão após se tornar o maior herói, o que ajudou a impulsionar a audiência da WCW. Tudo o que ele fez parecia transcender a realidade. Ele se tornou parte da cultura americana. Como o lutador mais dominante, um dos maiores feitos de Hogan aconteceu em 1987 quando ele executou um slam e venceu Andre the Giant, com 2,30m e 250 kg, perante o recorde mundial de público do WrestleMania III. Este ainda é o recorde de público em lugar fechado, ultrapassando recordes anteriores do Papa e dos Rolling Stones. Hulk Hogan aplicando o Atomic leg Drop em Mr. mcMahonHulk Hogan desde pequeno excedeu um pouco os padrões comuns, pesando 4,734 quilos à nascença. Quando era criança , assistiu às suas primeiras lutas de wrestling com o seu pai, Pete, no Tampa Armony pouco depois de a sua família se ter mudado para a Flórida. A sua história de sucesso comçou em 1967 num ginásio em Tampa, onde ele começou a praticar musculação. Depois de ter estudado gestão e música na University of South Florida, Hogan começou a treinar como lutador de wrestling em 1973. Nos finais dos anos 70 ele começou sua carreira de lutador. Hogan sempre teve um horário extremamente ocupado, ele sempre dedicou tempo especial a visitar as crianças doentes ao longo do mundo. Sua mãe ruth era uma professora de dança. "Eu adivinho, Terry obtém cargas de perícia de ator de mim" ela contou revista de peoples em 1991. Uma caridade que está muito próximo e querida ao coração dele é a Fundação de Fazer-um-desejo da qual o Hogan é a pessoa pedida para a celebridade destes deseje as crianças. Outras organizações que o Hogan é envolvido com inclua Centro de AIDS Pediátrico, Olimpíadas Especiais e a Fundação de Luz estrelada. 1990 - Hoje Durante seu auge nos anos 1980 na World Wrestling Federation como o principal herói "Hulk Hogan," Terry Bollea se tornou o mais conhecido e lucrativo lutador da história dos negócios. Após perder popularidade, um escândalo de esteróides, "aposentadorias" e ações judiciais prejudicarem sua força nos anos 1990, ele assinou com a rival da WWF, World Championship Wrestling. Ele depois se tornou vilão em Julho de 1996, re-energizando e redefinindo sua carreira como o ambicioso e manipulador Hollywood Hogan como parte da nWo. Após a WCW terminar no início de 2001, Hogan retornou à WWE, a companhia que o fez uma mega-estrela, em fevereiro de 2002. Durante sua longa carreira, ele apareceu e estrelou em vários filmes e shows de TV e agora faz aparições ocasionais na World Wrestling Entertainment e agencia a carreira musical de sua filha Brooke Hogan. Hogan é oficialmente reconhecido como 14 vezes campeão mundial pesos-pesados, desde que seus dois títulos na American Wrestling Association foram validados em Abril de 2005. Seus fãs leais são conhecidos por "Hulkamaniacs". Hulk Hogan foi também o porta-voz do jogo Legends of Wrestling. A última luta na WWE foi no SummerSlam de 2006, contra Randy Orton, que o desafiara querendo o incluir em sua lista de "Lendas Mortas". Mas Hogan saiu vitorioso. TNA Em outubro de 2009 foi anunciado que Hulk Hogan assinará contrato com a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Desde o anúncio várias especulações sobre a função dele na empresa. Segundo Hogan em entrevistas ele se tornou sócio da TNA, porém este fato não foi confirmado. Sua estréia em um evento ao vivo está marcada para a edição de 2010 do evento pay-per-view Genesis. Após o fim de seu contrato com a empresa em setembro de 2013 seu perfil foi removido do site da empresa em 29 de outubro. WWE Retornou a WWE em 2014, sendo despedido em julho de 2015 após fazer comentários preconceituosos. No wrestling * Finishing moves :*''Axe Bomber'' (Crooked arm lariat) – NJPW; usado como signature move na WWF/E / WCW :*Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack – 1979–1980 :*Running leg drop * Signature moves :*Atomic drop :*Big boot :*Body slam :*Múltiplos punches, as vezes, seguido por um wind-up punch *:Raking olhos do oponente ou para trás. **Apelidos *"The Hulkster" *"The Hulk" *"The Immortal" *"The Fabulous" *"The Immortal Icon of Professional Wrestling" *"The Incredible" *"Hollywood" *"Terry "The Hulk" Boulder" **Managers *"Classy" Freddie Blassie *"Luscious" Johnny Valiant *"The Mouth of the South" Jimmy Hart *Miss Elizabeth *Trillionaire Ted *Eric Bischoff **Tema de entrada *"Eye of the Tiger" por Survivor (WWF 1984-1986) *"Real American" por Rick Derringer (WWF/E 1986-1993, 2005-Presente) *"American Made" por the The Wrestling Boot Band (WCW 1994-1996, 1999-2000) *"Voodoo Child (Slight Return)" por The Jimi Hendrix Experience (as "Hollywood" Hogan - WCW, WWF/E 1997-1999, 2002-2003) *"Rockhouse" por Jimmy Hart - used while a part of the New World Order (WCW, WWF 1996-1997, 2002) Campeonatos e prêmios *'American Wrestling Association' **AWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes - Reinados não reconhecidos) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' **IWGP League Tournament (1983) **MSG Tag League Tournament (1982, 1983) – com Antonio Inoki *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' **[[NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)|NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)]] (1 vez) **[[NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Southern Division)|NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Southern Division)]] (2 vezes) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (7 vezes) *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Edge **WWF/E Championship (6 vezes) **Royal Rumble (1990, 1991) **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2005) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Comeback of the Year (1994, 2002) **PWI Feud of the Year (1986) vs. Paul Orndorff **PWI Match of the Year (1985) com Mr. T vs. Roddy Piper e Paul Orndorff na WrestleMania **PWI Match of the Year (1988) vs. André the Giant no The Main Event **PWI Match of the Year (1990) vs. The Ultimate Warrior na WrestleMania VI **PWI Match of the Year (2002) vs. The Rock na WrestleMania X-8 **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (1996, 1998) **PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (1983, 1999) **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1985, 1989, 1990) **PWI Wrestler of the Year (1987, 1991, 1994) **PWI colocou na posição número 1''' entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais do PWI 500 em 1991. **PWI ranked him #'''1 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" em 2003 **PWI ranked him #'57' of the Top 100 Tag Teams of the "PWI Years" com Randy Savage em 2003 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Feud of the Year (1986) vs. Paul Orndorff **Most Charismatic (1985–1987, 1989–1991) **Most Overrated (1985–1987, 1989–1991) **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1987) vs. André the Giant na WrestleMania III **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1996) com Randy Savage vs. Arn Anderson, Meng, The Barbarian, Ric Flair, Kevin Sullivan, Z-Gangsta e The Ultimate Solution em um Towers of Doom match no Uncensored **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1997) vs. Roddy Piper no SuperBrawl VII **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1998) vs. The Warrior no Halloween Havoc **Worst Feud of the Year (1991) vs. Sgt. Slaughter **Worst Feud of the Year (1995) vs. The Dungeon of Doom **Worst Feud of the Year (1998) vs. The Warrior **Worst Feud of the Year (2000) vs. Billy Kidman **Best Babyface (1982-1991) **Least Favorite Wrestler (1985, 1986, 1991, 1994–1999) **Worst Wrestler (1997) **Most Embarrassing Wrestler (1995, 1996, 1998–2000) Ligações externas *Site oficial *Perfil no WWE Hall of Fame *Perfil no OWW Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos Categoria:WWE Hall of Fame